


A Risk Worth Taking

by Catclaw



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, That Escalated Quickly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Kyle has to decide if Jake is worth taking the risk.





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Peja's 'would you kiss me?' challenge.

“Would you kiss me?” Kyle looked up in shock, almost convinced that he had imagined the softly voiced request. He looked at Jake questioningly, expecting the other man to say that he had been talking to someone else, despite the fact that there was no one else in the room. But Jake merely smiled, briefly meeting his eyes before staring out of the window. 

How many times had he imagined this moment? That Jake would want him back. And what were the chances that his feelings would be returned? But that was an assumption wasn’t it? That Jake did indeed return his feelings. Perhaps he only wanted to fool around or to experiment. And as hard as being in the NSA had made his heart, had forced him to make his heart. He knew that if all this was to Jake was a game, his already brittle heart would break. 

And the NSA was another problem in itself. Not only would it be a case of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ and the risk of other people’s reactions when they found out. But he was Jake’s commanding officer, or at least one of them and he knew that the agency would not look kindly upon that. 

Was this worth the risk? In terms of work, the answer was a resounding yes. Yes he had no problem risking all for Jake. But in terms of his heart? That was harder, so much harder and he didn’t know if he would be able to cope if he risked his heart and it was broken. But he knew that he would forever regret this moment if he didn’t at least try. 

He moved closer to Jake and cupped his cheek, drawing his attention away from the world outside, his thumb gently tracing a small circle as he leant in and gently pressed their lips together. 

A spark of electricity ran through him nod it was as though, at the touch of their lips, something was released inside of him and he couldn’t stop the flow of words.  
“I love you,” he whispered so low that a normal man wouldn’t have been able to hear it. But Jake could, and did if the grin on his face was anything to go by.  
“I love you too.” 

He pressed their lips together again and this time there was far more passion, desperation and long kept secrets fuelling their desire until both pulled away, breathless. 

He had risked his heart and lost it, and it had been caught by the man smiling softly as he rested their foreheads together. And it had been more than worth the risk.


End file.
